In support of its research programs on drug abuse problems and medications development, the National Institution on Drug Abuse (NIDA) has established a Drug Supply Program to provide authentic, standardized samples of controlled drugs and related chemicals to the scientific community working in these areas. This contract provides for the synthesis and distribution of drugs of abuse and related compounds through the NIDA Drug Supply Program.